


To Family!

by bracelitperson



Series: Unknown Amount of Days of Soft Christmas Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Jack Daniel Whiskey, M/M, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), advent calendars, this is really stupid i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Dean orders an advent calendar and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Unknown Amount of Days of Soft Christmas Destiel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560319
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	To Family!

Dean smiles proudly as he puts the package on the table. 

“Cas! It’s here!” He yells for his angel as he looks for a knife. He grabs Ruby’s knife which was laying on the map table because someone (cough, Sam, cough) left it there. Jack walks in behind Cas, smiling dopey. He cuts open the tape and takes the box carefully out of the other box.  _ No wonder angels find humans weird.  _

Dean shook off the thought and unwrapped the box from the bubble wrap. Jack gleamed at the bubble wrap and immediately started popping it. Cas cocked his head to the side, puzzled. Dean melted. 

“What is that?” Dean held it up and smiled. Cas frowned when he read the box.  _Jack Daniels Holiday Countdown Calendar._ Dean smoothed his hands over the sleek box. It was black and smelled like whiskey. 

“It’s our advent calendar.” Cas frowned more.

“Dean, that’s very unhealthy. That’s everyday till’ Christmas.”

“I know!” Dean beams up at Cas and falters when he realizes he’s actually worried. Dean puts the box down and walks up to Cas, putting his hands on his face.

“Babe, it’s fine! I’ll spilt it with you.” Cas rolls his eyes and chuckles. He smooches Cas and he softens against Dean, smiling into the kiss.

“What’s a advent calendar?” They spin around to look at Jack, who’s ceased popping the bubble wrap to inspect the box. Dean rushed over to take the box out of his son’s hands.

“It’s gives you things to do everyday before Christmas.” Jack turns his head to the side like a puppy and frowns.

“Oh. That’s weird. Why?” 

“Cause’ it’s fun?” Jack nods at that like he understands. Cas walks up behind Dean to look at the box over his shoulder and he almost stops breathing. 

“What’s the things?” Dean flushes at being caught up in Cas and turns to Jack. 

“Things?” Dean rolls his eyes at himself. 

“Oh, right. It’s shots.” Jack does the puppy dog look again. 

“Shots of whiskey.” He makes an _oh_ sound.

“Can we do a shot?” Both their heads shoot up before remembering Jack’s a nephlim. They look at each other. Dean almost looses himself in Cas’s big ocean blue eyes and Cas’s eyes shoot down to his lips. 

“What are you guys doing?” They shoot apart and Sam chuckles with an eyebrow raised. Dean tries to hide the blush he knows is on his face as he holds up the box. 

“I ordered an advent calendar.” 

“Dean, that’s Jack Daniels.” 

“Yeah, it’s shots of whiskey!” Jack adds helpfully. Sam shakes his head and opens his mouth to give Dean the speech he’s already heard from Cas.

“Sam, don’t even start. Cas already gave it to me. We’ll all do it together so I won’t get plastered everyday.” Sam rolls his eyes anyway and Cas just keeps looking at him. 

“I’ll pour the shots then!” Jack says excitingly as he grabs towards the box. Dean intercepts and pulls it above his head. 

“I’ll open it.” Jack pouts and Cas puts a hand on his shoulder for comfort. Dean slides the logo off and carefully opens the window. He pulls out the small, hotel-style bottle of whiskey and smiles. Sam walks back over from the cabinet with 4 shot glasses and lines them up. Dean passes the bottle to Jack so he can pore. He smiles and opens the bottle and passes them around 

“To family!” 

“To family.” He gets a half-hearted reply from everyone but Jack. Their glasses clink together and swallowing is heard all around. Jack coughs and Cas rubs his shoulder. Cas shakes his head. 

“Merry Christmas!” Dean smirks. 


End file.
